Isamu Nitta
Isamu Nitta is a friend of the protagonist in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Isamu seems to exhibit a happy-go-lucky nature mixed with constant bouts of cockiness. He is also very fond of Yuko Takao, his homeroom teacher. Appearance *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Human survivor Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne *'Reason': Musubi Along with Chiaki, Isamu and the protagonist agreed to meet in Yoyogi Park and later proceed to the Shinjuku Medical Center to visit their teacher Yuko, who has been confined there for a while now. Due to his excitement, Isamu accuses the the protagonist of being late over the phone. He insists on the latter's immediate presence because Isamu feels that Yuko's demeanor towards him improves when her "favorite student" is around. Before hanging up, He reminds the protagonist to wear the jacket with the demon motif to set the mood for the visit, which is supposed to be a lighthearted and happy one. Isamu and Chiaki get to the hospital first. He then starts looking for Yuko around the seemingly deserted rooms on the second level, darting around each end to make sure he didn't miss anything. Upon arriving himself and joining the search, the protagonist would invariably startle Isamu in one of the rooms. The latter expresses discomfort over Yuko being missing, as well the eerie atmosphere of the hospital. Isamu makes a summary judgment of it being cursed until Chiaki would correct him later upon their return to the lobby, reading aloud the contents of an occult magazine she borrowed from the protagonist: the Cult of Gaea has been particularly visible in the media lately because of their connection to a series of massacres happening around Tokyo. Moreover, they were spreading rumors about the inevitable end of the world, calling it the Conception. Even more troubling is the fact that members of the cult were seen practicing demonic rituals in this very hospital, and one of the reported massacres occurred here as well. Isamu gives the protagonist an access card to look into the basement floor for their teacher, while the former would go to the higher floors once more. Chiaki pokes fun at Isamu and accuses him of being afraid to check the basement himself. The two boys would soon leave Chiaki by herself at the lobby to resume the search, unaware that the world as they know it would soon change. Following the Conception, Isamu momentarily loses consciousness and finds himself in a white area, hearing a voice that tells him to shape his own Reason and fight for it so the world would be rebuilt to suit his desires. Isamu would wake up and find himself in a demon-infested hospital. Somehow, he is able escape from the building unscathed and would later end up in Ikebukuro, homebase of the Mantra demons. As punishment for trespassing in their territory, Isamu is attacked and drained of Magatsuhi by Thor, one of Gozu-Tennou's high-ranking minions. He is then thrown into the Mantra prison along with Hito-Shura, who was witness to the punishment being meted out. After winning his freedom in the Mantra's court of strength, Hito-Shura will find the still imprisoned Isamu in a lower-level cell, determined to find and rescue Yuko but is not able to do anything. To that end, Isamu asks Hito-Shura to do so in his stead. After the fall of the Mantra, Isamu was able to escape and upon running into Hito-Shura, chides him for not being able to find their teacher. While imprisoned, Isamu heard about a Manikin named Futomimi, who had the power to see the future. With that information in mind, he sets off by himself to Kabukicho Prison and find the seer Manikin to possibly gain information regarding Yuko's whereabouts. Upon reaching the prison however, Isamu is quickly subdued and locked up in the top-most floor by the Mizuchi jailer. Hito-Shura comes to his rescue, freeing Futomimi and the other Manikins in the process. Isamu would be in the cell opposite Futomimi's where there is a strange drum with ancient symbols carved into it. Instead of expressing gratitude, Isamu puts Hito-Shura to task for always being too late to save him. He then resolves to do things on his own without depending on anyone, and was able to study the drum in his cell while in captivity. Isamu learns that it is a terminal to the Amala Network, and plans to use it in his quest to gain power so that he can start to fend for himself in this desolate world. He then teleports out of the prison. Isamu is nowhere to be found afterwards, until Jyoji Hijiri, another survivor of the Conception, would find him taking up residence within the Amala Network. Hito-Shura would then come to see him, but Isamu was now different from what he was before. By being constantly exposed to large concentrations of Magatsuhi within the network, several wandering emotions have decided to inhabit his body, turning him into a pseudo-fiend that can survive in the Vortex World. Isamu would then air out his thoughts about the world he would like to create, which is one where people are free to be who they want without anyone interfering. Back in the old world, Isamu was just another face in the crowd, which many people do not notice. Though saying that he isn't affected, Isamu clearly sounds bitter about it. Because of his strong desire to build a self-centered world, the reason of Musubi comes into being. Isamu would later ask if Hito-Shura agrees with his sentiments on solitude. Should the latter contradict him, Isamu would put him down, saying that he is wasting his time being thrown here and there by forces who are manipulating him for their own ends. Isamu would then move to another region of the Amala Network and start collecting Magatsuhi so that his Reason would be adequately represented. While he doesn't call on supporters for his cause, several wandering spirits within the Amala Network would follow him, desiring a world of solitude as well. When Hijiri becomes corrupted and tries to wrest control of the Amala Network, Isamu would indirectly abduct him by using the terminal in Asakusa to pull him in. Isamu would then detain Hijiri in the central part of the Amala Temple, luring Hito-Shura to come to his rescue there. Using Hijiri as a hostage, Isamu makes Hito-Shura liberate the three temples from Aciel, Skadi and Albion, the three demon guardians who are blocking the flow of Magatsuhi to the center. Only then would he be able to let him through to see how Hijiri is doing. Depending on Hito-Shura's current alignment, Isamu's reaction will vary after the 3 temples have been rid of the demons. He will either congratulate him for furthering their cause, or put him down for allowing himself to be used. Upon entering the central temple, Hito-Shura will find Isamu and Hijiri inside, the latter held up by a vertical flow of Magatsuhi and being prepared as a sacrifice. As a follower of Musubi, Isamu would allow Hito-Shura the honor of initiating the summoning ritual; But if he does not support the Reason, Isamu will start the ritual on his own, laughing at Hito-Shura's misguided "nice guy" tendencies. The ritual is completed after Hijiri falls into the pool of Magatsuhi, which in turn drains what he has in him, resulting in the complete disintegration of his body, spirit and soul. The demon that Isamu would summon is a nameless god who had drifted through nothingness for eons, but he feels that it would be too troublesome for his demonic sponsor to remain nameless. He christens it as Noah, asking of it to help him grant the world of solitude that he longs for. Isamu would then assume a fetal position as he is enveloped by a red crystalline orb, which in turn makes him one with Noah. when the time of creation drew nearer, Isamu began his ascent to the Tower of Kagutsuchi. If Hito-Shura aligns himself with Musubi, then he would find that Noah has been defeated by Baal Avatar, mortally wounding Isamu in the process. In his last breaths, Isamu assures Hito-Shura that things will be all right and that he should move on for the sake of the Reason they are fighting for. If Hito-Shura is allied with other Reasons or does not uphold one, Noah will be his first opponent. Reason of Musubi Upon defeating Kagutsuchi, Hito-Shura would see a message written on a stone tablet from the late Isamu, who relinquishes the responsibility of creating the world to the former based on his ideals of individuality, and hopes that he will be born again in a world where his life would no longer be dictated by anyone. Neutral Alignment If Hito-Shura returns Tokyo to it's former state, Isamu will be among the many people reincarnated. He would be at the doorstep of the protagonist's room, urging him to get going so that they won't be late in meeting up with Chiaki at Yoyogi Park to possibly visit their teacher again in the hospital. Category: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters